


The Foil Knight

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is such a sweetheart, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sansa is barley in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Based Off A Headcanon I Came Up With.





	The Foil Knight

Winter-town was busy with venders and merchant princes, when Jon got there.

He was looking for a present. Something he could give his sister for her name day.

she was turning 11.

Honestly Jon Snow didn’t know what girls liked.

Well, he knew what Arya liked.

But Sansa. Not so much. Maybe it was because they never spent time together.

It’s not like he didn’t love his sister.

He just didn’t know much about her.

He knew about her love for knights, so he looked the foil ones 1 men was selling, he bought one of those for her, and the he saw what she’d really want.

A hair-clip made of dragon-bone.

From the fabled Asshai. He bought it.

And when got back to the castle he stole wool to wrap it in, and placed it at her door the next night.

She never knew who got her the foil knight and hair-clip made of dragon-bone, but she’d cherish them forever.


End file.
